Quand le feu rencontre la glace et découvre le sexe!
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Bonus citronnés de "Quand le feu rencontre la glace ... et découvre le yaoi!". Hors contexte de l'intrigue originale. Grey et Natsu ont accepté leurs sentiments, de nouvelles découvertes se profilent. ! SLASH ! Relations entre hommes explicites mentionnées.


Quand le feu rencontre la glace … et découvre le sexe !

Chapitre 1 : Première approche

.

**Manga : **Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima-san, merci à lui de nous laisser nous amuser avec.

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Rating :** M, ça se corse cette fois

**Warnings : **OOC (pardon pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas mais j'ai du mal à l'éviter)

**Résumé :** Suite directe de «Quand le feu rencontre la glace … et découvre le yaoi !». Grey et Natsu ont accepté leurs sentiments, de nouvelles découvertes se profilent.

_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ces longs mois d'attente … j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration *du genre à se taper la tête contre les murs de frustration*. Voici donc enfin le bonus annoncé !  
>En fait ce sera le premier chapitre d'une série de moments, citronnés pour la plupart, de la vie de notre désormais couple. Ces moments prendront place dans différents lieux et seront hors de la trame du manga original, nos quatre yaoistes y figureront avec plus ou moins d'importance. D'autres personnages peuvent aussi être mentionnés bien évidemment.<br>Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise )_

OoOoOoO

Nous sommes de retour dans notre chambre, Grey est assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, je suis dos à lui, dans ses bras. C'est… calme. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'autant de calme et de douceur, je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Grey doit sentir que je m'agite car il me serre contre lui en rigolant.

-Eh ! Pourquoi tu te marres ? Dis-je.

-Pour rien.

-Allez, dis …

-Quand j'ai compris mes sentiments pour toi, je me demandais comment tu réagirais si tu t'en rendais compte, et la nuit dernière…je m'attendais plus à me prendre une beigne et des insultes en pleine poire qu'autre chose.  
>Je me sens rougir.<p>

-Autre chose ?

-Moui, des bisous par exemple. 

Ses lèvres se posent dans mon cou, avec une tendresse que je savoure. Puis elles se baladent sur ma mâchoire, dérivent sur ma nuque avant d'atteindre l'autre côté de ma gorge. Il mordille ma peau juste sous mon oreille puis enlève mon écharpe et descend vers ma clavicule. Un grognement appréciateur m'échappe quand je pose ma tête sur son épaule et qu'il en profite pour mordre le creux de mon cou. 

Ses mains auparavant autour de ma taille passent sous mon haut et les doigts frais du mage de glace me semblent pourtant brûlants. Je sens chaque parcelle de mon ventre et de mes flancs s'embraser à son contact. 

C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que mon corps est soudain devenu léger, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je sens une chaleur inconnue au fond de moi, c'est assez perturbant, je suis à la fois comblé et frustré. Ces sensations sont absolument nouvelles pour moi et je ne sais pas comment réagir. 

Les mains de Grey repartent à la découverte de mon corps, de mon torse, en caresses aériennes. Un violent frisson me parcourt quand un de ses doigts, désormais tièdes, effleure un de mes tétons. 

-Natsu … ça va ? me demande-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude.

-Je me sens bizarre, lui répond-je d'une voix un peu faible.

-Bizarre comment ?

-Chaud, mais bien. Vraiment bien.

-Alors arrête de penser et suis ton instinct.

Le mage de glace réitère son geste qui m'arrache cette fois-ci un gémissement, étouffé par mes lèvres closes. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir ce genre de choses, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes réactions et c'est un peu gênant. Alors que je sens ses doigts revenir sur ma taille en une étreinte plus intime je me redresse et fais face à Grey, il a l'air surpris et ne semble plus savoir où mettre ses mains. Je prends place à califourchon sur ses jambes, mes bras se glissent autour de ses épaules et je me penche pour l'embrasser. 

OoOoO

Je reprends mes caresses sur le torse de mon chasseur de dragons, le gémissement qui lui échappe ravit mes oreilles. Je vais pour l'enlacer quand il s'éloigne de moi et se redresse. Un éclair d'incompréhension me traverse. Il… n'apprécie pas ? Il a peur que je le force ? En combat singulier nous sommes à égalité, je ne pourrais le forcer à rien, alors quoi ? Il se retourne et me fait face, je n'ose pas le toucher, je ne veux pas le brusquer.

Cette fois encore sa manière d'agir me surprend, il se penche doucement vers moi avant de m'embrasser. Vraiment. Pas un timide effleurement de lèvre, ni bestial non plus, seulement d'une manière qui lui ressemble. Avec conviction et envie, comme si son instinct lui avait dicté que la place de ses lèvres était sur les miennes, ce qui est probablement vrai. Sa langue brûlante se joint à la partie et je sens une partie de mon cerveau se faire la malle.

-Bon sang Natsu, haletai-je lorsque nous reprenons notre respiration, où as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça ? En fait non je ne préfère pas savoir.

Nos langues se retrouvent à peine ma phrase terminée, je sens les mains de mon… amant ? petit ami ? se glisser entre les pans de la veste que j'avais mise pour sortir. Il semble loin de toute hésitation quand ses paumes retracent mon torse et mon ventre.

La caresse est douce, brûlante et avide, comme si sa précédente timidité s'était évaporée. Loin de me plaindre, je me laisse aller à son toucher tandis que nos langues jouent encore, portant lentement mon corps à une ébullition certaine.  
>Ma veste quitte mes épaules sans que je pense esquisser le moindre mouvement pour l'en empêcher, je ressens un besoin impérieux de sentir Natsu contre moi. Mes bras se coulent autour de sa taille et je l'attire au plus près.<p>

Un son entre le cri et le gémissement nous échappe quand nos bassins se heurtent, je me rends compte qu'il est aussi excité que moi et cette constatation me tire un sourire. Sans prévenir il avance à nouveau son bassin contre le mien, dans une caresse érotique, et je ne peux empêcher un soupir lascif de se frayer entre mes lèvres.

OoOoO

Le doux soupir de Grey m'enchante et un sourire en coin nait sur mon visage. Coincé entre le mur et moi, bien qu'il ait la force de me repousser, il se laisse faire. Mes doigts découvrent alors son torse et ses épaules désormais nues, sa peau se faisant frémissante tout en se réchauffant de plus en plus.

Il ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais être le seul à gémir ?

Je penche la tête pour approfondir notre baiser, mes mains parcourant son épiderme nu avec avidité. Grey ne reste pas inactif et à son tour il ôte mon haut de ses mains rendues fébriles par l'excitation. Nos torses se collent et un brasier prend place dans mes reins, bientôt je sens des langues de feu parcourir mes veines à la conquête de mon corps.

Nous nous séparons le temps d'une respiration, laborieuse au passage, puis sa bouche aux lèvres étonnamment douces part dévorer mon cou, remontant vers mon oreille pour me tirer un geignement de désir. Sa langue taquine ma peau incandescente, m'excitant encore un peu plus.  
>Ne voulant pas lui laisser le dessus, je laisse glisser une de mes mains de son épaule à sa hanche, passant ensuite langoureusement un doigt à la limite de son pantalon.<p>

En vérité j'appréhende un peu ce moment, j'ai autant peur de le brusquer que l'inverse et que l'on ne soit « pas à la hauteur ». J'hésite à poursuivre ma descente en attendant un quelconque signe de sa part. 

OoOoO 

Je sens les doigts de Natsu se balader à la frontière de mes derniers vêtements, tentateurs et excitants. D'un côté je sens une vague de peur de l'inconnu monter en moi et de l'autre le désir et les sentiments que je lui porte. La balance entre les deux semble équilibrée pendant un moment mais il réitère son mouvement et une langue brûlante consume mon aine. Le désir prend le dessus avec aisance et je m'aventure à mordiller tendrement le lobe de l'oreille à ma portée.  
>La réaction de mon chasseur de dragon ne tarde pas et sa main reprend sa descente, en une caresse légère, passant sur la bosse qui déforme probablement mon pantalon avant de remonter jouer avec le bouton de celui-ci.<p>

Inconsciemment j'avance mon bassin vers cette main tentatrice, tentant par-là de soulager la pression qui commence à se faire ressentir dans mon boxer. Je sens Natsu bouger contre moi avant que ses lèvres ne rejoignent les miennes avec empressement. Mes mains glissent sur ses hanches, dérivent vers sa chute de reins, s'y attardent, remontent dans son dos, se crispent sur ses côtes tandis que sa paume accentue le contact sur mon entrejambe tendu, retournent sur ses fesses. J'entends clairement Natsu gémir plusieurs fois dans notre baiser, sa respiration chaude heurtant mes lèvres.

Puis sa seconde main rejoint la partie, allant avec sa jumelle défaire les boutons de mon bas. Chacun de ses mouvements est une douce torture et je me retiens avec peine de donner des coups de bassin, je sens ses doigts se glisser dans mon pantalon et effleurer l'érection engoncée dans mon sous-vêtement. Nos lèvres se séparent à nouveau alors que ma tête bascule vers l'arrière quand mon érection se trouve prisonnière de son emprise. C'est à la fois si bon et tellement frustrant. 

OoOoO

Sans le mur derrière lui, Grey serait sans doute tombé à la renverse. A cause de moi ? Je ris mentalement à cette idée. Il est vraiment aguichant dans cette position, la gorge à découvert, les pommettes rougissantes et la respiration hachée. J'accentue les mouvements de ma main, pour le bonheur que me procure cette vision.  
>Grey est magnifique dans son plaisir …<p>

Je cesse un instant mes mouvement pour me gorger de cette vision quand je sens ses mains remonter le long de mon torse, jouer un instant avec mes tétons avant d'aller infliger à mon pantalon le même sort qu'a subit le sien. Des langues de feu reprennent possession de mes reins à mesure que ses doigts agiles cajolent mon érection bien présente. Décidé à ne pas perdre la face, même si nous ne sommes plus rivaux, je reprends mes mouvements.

Enhardi par l'assurance qu'il semble avoir, je glisse ma main dans son boxer, lui tirant un hoquet de surprise. Son sexe est chaud dans ma paume, lentement j'entame un mouvement de va et vient. Sa respiration s'accélère et devient irrégulière, entrecoupée de gémissements.  
>Quand Grey glisse à son tour sa main dans mon boxer je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement, la tension qui y régnait commençait à devenir inconfortable. Puis ses mouvements se calent sur les miens et je sens ma raison s'évaporer. C'est si bon.<p>

Ma tête tombe sur son épaule et mon souffle s'échoue sur sa clavicule, nos mains ne cessent de bouger, mues par un besoin presque vital de faire atteindre la délivrance, de plus en plus rapides. Grey se penche vers moi, embrasse mon cou puis vient murmurer mon nom à mon oreille, ses intonations résonnant dans ma tête de manière si érotique.  
>La fin sonne pour moi quand sa deuxième main retrouve sa place sur mon torse et caresse à nouveau mes tétons. J'étouffe un gémissement rauque dans le cou de Grey qui me rejoint quelques instants plus tard, psalmodiant mon nom.<p>

Dans un élan de lucidité, alors que mon mage de glace caresse mon dos lascivement, j'attrape de quoi faire disparaitre les traces de ce moment de félicité. Une fois fait, je me laisser aller à une étreinte chaude et langoureuse, profitant du répit offert par le groupe de folles qui nous sert d'amis. 

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du couloir, les quatre filles trinquent au couple nouvellement formé –grâce à leurs bons soins pour la majeur partie bien sûr- et aux futures scènes qui agrémenteront désormais leur quotidien.

OoOoOoO

_Alors, pas trop rouillée après ces mois de chômage forcé ? Donnez-moi votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, tout est bon à prendre en considération quand on veut s'améliorer.  
>Pour les scènes à suivre, sentez-vous libres d'exprimer vos envies, il est fort possible que je m'en inspire !<em>

_Sans oublier : Joyeux Nowël à toutes et à tous, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. On se retrouve en 2015 pour la suite !_


End file.
